1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus that can output a large variety of data such as an input image, video or voice.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some data processing apparatuses such as multifunction peripherals (MFP) comprise a function to send image data input from a scanner to a specified destination by attaching the image data to an e-mail. Using this function, to create minutes of meeting, for example, it is possible to read distributed reference material by a scanner to transform it to image data and send it to involved parties along with the created minutes of meeting.
Furthermore, as described in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-191690, for example, remarks during a meeting are input from a microphone to an information processing apparatus such as a PC, and minutes of meeting are created by converting the voice into letters in the information processing apparatus. The minutes of meeting are input to a data processing apparatus from the information processing apparatus and printed, i.e. output as an image on a recording material.
The above data processing apparatus can only process image data, but cannot process voice data or video data shot by a camera. For this reason, in the case that a large variety of data need to be processed as in the creation of minutes of meeting, the data processing apparatus is of no use.
Meantime, the data processing apparatus has a function of sending data by an e-mail. However, this function can be used for limited data only, so it is not exactly utilized effectively.
In the light of the above issues, the present invention aims to provide a data processing apparatus that can output a large variety of data having different attributes in a desired form.